


眩晕症

by bw_27_21



Category: SARAWATTINE, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M, sarawattine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源： still 2gher预告中 Sarawat说要把Tine亲晕
Kudos: 11





	眩晕症

Tine被Sarawat压在床上操的发不出声音的时候，内心对于自己最初吃饱了撑得要去挑衅Sarawat的行为表示万分后悔。

周末终于得以见面的两人都异常兴奋，Sarawat起了个大早急匆匆的就往家赶，如果不是周五事情结束的太晚，他是绝不会多等这十多个小时的，抱着香香软软的Tine睡一觉的质量能抵得过一周早睡早起身体好。三番五次就亮起的红灯和限速让Sarawat烦躁至极，手指敲打在方向盘上，手机安安静静的躺在一边，他开车的时候Tine是断然不会发一条信息过来的。连音响里的音乐都成了折磨心情都催化剂，明明是热恋期却不能天天见面，这种痛苦不知何时才能结束。车厢隔绝了外面的车水马龙留下Sarawat急切的归心和自己相互碰撞，终于在绿灯闪烁之间加度通过了这个路口。  
Tine此时躺在床上直打滚，为了迎接Sarawat回来昨天就已经收拾好屋子，干净睡衣已经准备好，半成品的餐食也在冰箱里，甚至床单他都换了新的，想到这偌大的床今晚终于不再是自己蜷缩在角落，Tine兴奋的蹬蹬腿。Tine怎么也没想到自己还会有这样一段聚少离多的恋情，虽然自己不是那种想时时刻刻黏在恋人身边对类型，但恋爱中的独立和被迫分离从本质上来讲还是两码事情，这样的走向反而让他生出了一丝对Sarawat的依恋，一日不见如隔三秋对那种。Sarawat不到七点就发了消息说准备出发，掐着时间起床洗漱，挑一身干净舒爽的衣服，在沙发上等的坐立难安。  
门锁被开动的声音比预想的要晚一些，Tine一溜烟的就往门口跑，Sarawat刚打开房门就被冲过来的人撞了满怀，思维还没就位，双臂已经下意识的把人往自己怀里带，呼吸之间都是他清爽的味道，带着洗护用品的薄荷清凉，还有属于他们的家的温馨，安抚了他的烦躁，家里真好。  
“你回来啦”Tine的声音清脆好听。  
“嗯。”Satawat恨不得把整个鼻腔都埋在Tine的脖颈里，搂着怀里人的腰死命往自己身上贴，怎么一周不见他好像又瘦了，宽大的T恤被Sarawat的双臂扭成诡异的形状紧紧贴在Tine身上，但他仍觉不够，想要找补回一周的量。  
“先进去再说。”Tine最终是开口打破了这僵局，Sarawat不舍得放手，就着拥抱的姿势将人往屋里推着走，Tine被他逗笑，小心翼翼的挪着步子后退，Sarawat用脚勾住门用力一甩，门关上的瞬间Tine就被吻了个正着。  
干干净净的双唇相触还是让Tine熏红了脸颊，Sarawat捧着他的脸，耸肩，力气全部集中在亲吻上，离开时发出夸张的声音，又吧唧吧唧两口亲在两边的脸颊，这才有功夫静下心来看眼前的人。  
Tine被他盯的不好意思，男朋友实在太帅，多看五秒钟心跳都快要爆表，更别说被他用这种温柔的目光注视，越是浓情越让他心脏狂跳，Tine试图改变现局面“你不累吗？一直站着。”  
“看你怎么会累。”  
Tine被情话挑逗的见齿不见眼，任由Sarawat拉着往屋里走，离午饭还有一阵子，于是Sarawat窝在沙发里Tine躺在他腿上，有无数话题要讲。Sarawat修长的手指像抚弄琴弦一样拨动着Tine的刘海，应合着他绘声绘色眉飞色舞的滔滔不绝，嘴角边堆砌着宠溺的角度，他根本不在乎谁发生了什么事，他只在意是眼前的人在讲着故事。Tine偶尔抬眼都会撞进Sarawat那柔情的眼眸中，像是一股舒服的电流，酥麻的穿过全身，调动了血液的加速流动，浑身热腾腾的。  
吃过午饭谁来洗碗成了一个难题，Tine又是耍赖又是撒娇的想让Sarawat去洗，可没想那人居然拒绝的没有一丝犹豫，Tine坐在餐桌上晃着腿生闷气，碗筷还放在水池里偶尔从水管里落下一滴水，在异常静谧的环境里格外清晰，也终于打破了两人的僵持。  
“那…我有个条件。”Sarawat从一边的椅子上站起来“你想让我抓你的胸还是把你亲晕？”  
又是这样，人前又酷又拽的人威胁自己的手段永远就这两个，Tine决定这次绝不会轻易就这样让他贪图口头之趣“这话我听了无数次，但我从来没晕过。”  
Sarawat轻笑的歪头看着眼前挑衅自己实力的人，眼神专注的仿佛欣赏一件艺术品而不是那个刚开完黄腔的对象。一手推着他的肩膀一手扶着他的腰把刚刚才站起来的人推回了餐桌上“既然你想要…”

Tine的双腿因为突然失去重力高高翘起，Sarswat顺手接住了就往自己腰间放。  
“喂，你干嘛啦！”Tine试图推开他。  
“咱们现在就来试试啊，不然你真以为我不行怎么办？”Sarawat固定好腿又去抓在自己肩膀发力往外推的手“今天让你感受一下亲晕是什么感觉。”话语愈加挑逗，嘴角的笑意也带着些情色的味道，Tine紧张的咽了咽口水。  
“那也不是在这里吧！”  
“我看这里挺好。”第一个吻已经落在了唇角，Tine有些崩溃还有点无奈，想闪躲的动作被Sarawat识破，从反方向直接包抄吻了个正着。之前的欲拒还迎在双唇相触之后立马烟消云散，整整一周没见想亲热的可不止Sarswat一人。Tine不甘示弱的吮吸着Sarawat像猫一样略带卷翘的上唇，相比绝对肉感的下唇，上唇被精心雕刻的弧度是Tine更喜欢的地方，用舌尖小心舔过就能轻易吸引Sarawat的注意，原本的轻柔试探由此转换成更火辣的热吻。  
背后是坚硬冰凉的桌面，身前是Sarawat散发着热度的身躯和细腻的吻，Sarawat的双手摩挲在Tine的腰两侧，弯着腰俯下身子和Tine细细的相吻，在口腔里的掠夺算不上凶狠，舔弄和搅动之间留有余地，空气混合着Sarawat的唾液源源不断的渡进Tine的口腔。Tine在间隙之间微微睁眼欣赏面前人的眉眼，高耸的眉峰连接着挺翘的鼻梁。细密的睫毛遮挡了柔情四溢的双眼。感受到了Tine的走神Sarawat抬眼看到的就是男友饱含春水的双眼迷恋的看着自己的场景，表面的淡定不及心里情动的万分之一。  
“你看什么呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“好看吗？”Sarawat继续挑逗他。  
“嗯…”Tine伸手拨开他有点挡眼睛的刘海“当然好看啊。”  
Sarawat对此很受用，笑容也加深了一层“喜欢吗？”  
Tine的手指从Sarawat的眉心顺着山根一路下滑到鼻尖，然后拇指轻轻按压在刚刚还肆虐在自己唇舌间的双唇上“喜欢。”  
Sarawat张开嘴吮裹住他的指头，含糊不清的追问“有多喜欢？”  
Tine终于被惹得有些恼火“哦咦，就是很喜欢。”  
“真的？”Sarawat用鼻子在Tine的脸颊上游走，粗重又灼热的呼吸直直的拍打在Tine的肌肤上，嘴唇也偶尔在上面逗留，Tine顾不上闪躲，因为Sarawat的手已经钻进衣摆顺着腰线慢慢向上，在敏感区不急不缓不轻不重的探索惹得Tine一阵难忍的瘙痒，他试图抓住在衣服里作乱的手，但是更加敏感的耳后又被操控，呼吸变得急促的同时Tine意识到了今天的Sarawat要动真格了，现在叫停不知道还来不来得及。  
Sarawat的手没有一丝停顿的直奔自己最爱之处，幼嫩的乳尖已经微微挺立，双指熟练的碾辗在上，小巧的家伙立刻带动乳晕旁的斑点一起精神的立起，长期的调教下Tine的胸部变得敏感又诚实，而Sarawat对他胸部的迷恋更是有增无减，每次前戏都会对这里照顾有加。  
“脱掉？”Sarawat压着声音问。  
Tine顾不上回答，身体却努力抬起配合他的动作，Sarawat抱住他的背将人扶起，被撩起一大半的衣服很轻易的被剥离身体，低头的间隙发现Tine的下体已经将宽松的运动裤撑起了色情的弧度，手没有丝毫犹豫的探了进去正中红心，Tine几乎瞬时间反手抓住了Sarawat的手臂，Sarawat被他的行为逗笑，无论多少次的身体契合，Tine无意识的害羞还是会让他一种有初夜时的悸动和期待，在温柔的引导下慢慢敞开接受自己的身体比直白火热的迎接更有趣味，如果放在往常，Sarawat一定会竭尽所能的施展自己的温柔，但是今天不同往日，如果再温柔下去这家伙又要瞧不起自己了，想想他刚刚那副嘴角带笑的样子Sarawat下了狠心要让他尝尝什么叫厉害。  
于是手掌一气呵成的抚摸上明显高于正常体温的柱体，Tine被固定了下巴和Sarawat接吻，比起之前的那个留有余地的吻这次Sarawat发了力的去纠缠他的舌尖，活动在下体的手上下撸动之间也微微发力，快感夹杂着丝丝疼痛瞬间麻痹了Tine的神经与大脑，绷直的脚尖掉了一只拖鞋。这样的状态维持到Tine的顶端渗出了一点白絮，手指带着液体推动柱身，润滑之下的动作更加行云流水，从根部顺流直上到龟头，再一贯下到双丸之间，在狭小的布料之间大展身手。而嘴上的吻也一刻没停，舌头缠绕着翻滚在一起，呼吸在鼻腔和口腔之间碰撞，炙热的气息灼烧着气管，因为被夺去了氧气，脑袋也跟着发懵，顾不上理会这白日宣淫的羞耻感。  
“Tine，抬一下。”Sarawat终于肯放他呼吸，宽大的手掌轻轻拍了拍Tine的屁股，迷迷糊糊的配合着Sarawat环在自己腰上的手抬起，Sarawat揪着他的裤边就把裤子褪下了大半，然后稍微退开身子拽着裤脚将裤子脱下顺便将另一只依然坚持的拖鞋带了下去，他喜欢宽松的运动裤。  
冰凉的桌面和滚烫幼嫩的皮肤相撞，Tine被激得哆嗦，收缩着挺翘的臀部想往Sarawat身上靠，没成想被半路打断又压回了桌子上。整个赤裸的身体布满汗液，粘连在木质的桌面上，平增苦涩。  
“晕了吗？”Sarawat双手撑在Tine的两侧，附身看着略带迷蒙的Tine。  
“嗯…没有。”脑袋其实已经混沌一片但依旧嘴硬。  
Sarawat干脆不再废话，堵住了谎话连篇的嘴，吻的更深入更急切，技巧性的挑逗伴随着吮吸，不再大度的施舍氧气反之极速掠夺，下体被有节奏的抚动，另一只手按在Tine的大腿上，纤细紧实的肌肉被硬生生的挤出指缝，Sarawat甚至还没进入自己，后穴就已经在这漫长的前戏中开始自如的收缩。  
在唇舌的勾勒和乳尖被肆虐的极度快感冲击下，Tine颤抖着射出第一股浊液，然后是接连不断地第二第三波，Sarawat悉数接住，偶尔几滴顺着指缝落在Tine起伏的小腹，淫靡之气陡然上升。  
“喂，你干嘛！”Tine还没缓过神就看到Sarawat就着那一手的黏稠就往自己身下探。  
“你要让我直接进去？”Sarawat眼里的震惊一丝破绽都没有，让他一时分不清到底是玩笑还是真心。  
“不是…那你也不…啊！”话才说到一半Sarawat的手指接连两根已经撑开了蜜穴。  
“洗过了？”仅仅一句话，让Tine的脑子彻底炸开了锅，红晕腾的一下从头顶蔓延到脚趾，体内的手指还在内壁四处勾勒，Sarawat注视着Tine的双眼等待答案，Tine被他的眼神和体内的手指扰的神智恍惚，嘴巴大张着喉咙一上一下的吞咽着唾液但却发不出一丝声音。  
“真乖。”Sarawat满是笑意，在他汗湿的额头上落下深深地吻。  
手指逐渐增加，圆润光滑的指甲缓缓地盘旋在肉垒上，打探着他的敏感点，手指搅动着一汪春水荡漾在Tine的眼底，拉拢着Sarawat沉醉其中，已经忍耐很久的欲望终于也不想再等待，从裤子中释放出来，侯在一边等待着Tine彻底准备好。  
精液的润滑作用比想象中差强人意，第四指手指还没放进去，他就从突然绞紧的括约肌和扣入自己手臂的指尖感受到了Tine明显的疼痛“wat…”声音里尽是颤抖和乞求。  
Sarawat立刻俯下身去吻他，鼻尖轻蹭着他的，包裹住唇瓣安慰“Tine，放松。”第四根手指尝试进入的动作却是毫不留情，生硬的撕扯让Tine冒出冷汗，刚刚才又升起的欲望也渐渐落了下去，Sarawat的吻顺着下巴一路来到喉结逗留，舔舐啃咬，然后突出的锁骨也被细心照料，舔弄着乳尖的舌头灵活的摆动，最后吻又落回了双唇之上，被舔过上颚的酥麻感还没完全消散，Sarawat昂扬粗壮的欲望就毫无防备的冲撞进来。  
“嗯！”极度吃痛让Tine合紧了牙关，险些咬住Sarawat的舌头，泪花瞬间在眼角绽开，双手捏紧了Sarawat结实的大臂。看着Tine紧锁的眉头和滑落的泪滴Sarawat意识到这次是真的过分了，于是也不再急着挺动，感受着Tine努力包容他的花心用力收缩蠕动，在胸前和下体上下其手，重新挑逗着Tine的欲望。下身配合着细微到难以感知的抽插，直到Tine身后和臀尖的肌肉渐渐松弛才敢进行下一步动作。轻浅的抽弄带着Sarawat顶端的爱液滋润着花口干枯的褶皱，动作进出的越来越顺利，刚刚还一片煞白的双颊也终于重泛红霞，Sarawat吻着身下人儿轻阖的双眸，退出，翻身，再进入的动作一气呵成。虽然自己更喜欢仰面的姿势，但Tine为了迎合他而必须做出的诡异角度会让他第二天腰酸无比，后背式反而两人都更轻松，况且高潮前Tine拱起的背部线条和自己的怀抱意外的契合。  
Sarawat千算万算忘记了两人还在这张餐桌上，随着动作越来越剧烈，Tine趴在桌面的身体与木料的摩擦也越来越大，汗液湿答答的在皮肤和木头之间增加着阻力，Sarawat在身后干的爽快，殊不知这边的Tine乳头已经快要被磨破出血。前端的欲望也好死不死的卡在桌边，Tine虽然神智不清但却奋力的呻吟：“好痛…”  
Sarawat不以为意，自作聪明的换着角度讨好Tine，没想到身下人的哭腔却越来越重“怎么了？”  
“痛…”Tine抽抽嗒嗒的回答“我们去床上好不好？”临了还可怜巴巴的吸了吸鼻子。  
Sarawat这才意识到大环境的不同，赶紧捞起人就看，胸前一片惨兮兮的红，原本就充血的蜜豆在刚刚的折磨下仿佛两颗要冲破果皮的葡萄，肿的又大又圆，汁水饱满，连平坦的小腹都是过度摩擦的红色，整个人被欺负的像腐败前最后绽放的花朵，香软糜烂。  
可怕的是这只是开始，Sarawat迈开第一步的时候Tine差点惊掉了下巴，他不敢相信Sarawat就计划以这样插入的方式走回卧室，他走的并不急，每一步都扎扎实实，从身后搂着Tine，随着走路的动作埋藏在自己身体里的昂扬也巧妙的变换着或左或右的角度，前列腺点上致命的刺激让Tine脚下一软，失去了力量。Sarawat眼疾手快的连腰带肩的把人固定在怀里继续蹒跚前行。Tine被快感折磨出了豆大的汗滴从鬓角流出，前端的昂扬精神向上，餐厅到卧室短短十几步到距离仿佛上今天的修罗场，体内的肉刃像是一把还没开光的屠刀，不致命却要命。  
Tine腿像是灌满了铅，又重又软，身子直往下坠，Sarawat就把脚背垫在Tine的双脚下代替他走路，被压倒在床上那一刻Sarawat整个人也直直的跟着压了过来，笔直的欲望到达了从未探索过的深度，一阵柔软至极的新鲜触感包围着龟头，Sarawat就这样毫无预警的射了出来，因为没有出路，滚烫的液体就在那仅有的狭小空间来回碰撞燃烧，Tine被激得身体抖动，脑海里一片空白，反应过来后Sarawat那根作祟的肉棒竟然又在抽插之间坚硬了起来。完了完了，今天真的要完了，Tine自暴自弃的想。  
柔软又宽大的床铺确实给了Sarawat更好的发挥空间，Tine的意识还没归位，本能就已经随着Sarawat深入浅出的动作呻吟起来，Tine的呻吟不是那种令人厌恶的聒噪，刚开始像小猫一样，鼻腔和喉咙共鸣之中的靡靡之音，细软又轻柔，中间整个身体都迎接状的向自己敞开，情欲烘托下的呻吟也变得愈发大胆，急促又妖娆，撩拨着Sarawat的理智，最后临近高潮时，呻吟已经支离破碎，收尾时带着男性欲望的贲张，低沉又迷茫。  
此时Tine细小微弱的呻吟从双唇中缓缓飘扬，Sarswat喜欢的紧，身下的动作被刻意放缓，胯骨的挺动紧紧贴着他的臀部，刚刚触到敏感点就立刻撤退，引得身下人连声抱怨“你！你重点呀…”  
Sarawat随即又重又狠的撞击准确无误的敲击在脆弱的屏障上，迟缓的进入，沉重的冲击，又迟缓的退出，被慢动作放大的快感让人摸不着头脑，Tine又恼了“能不能快点！”  
达到目的的Sarawat在Tine的视觉盲区偷笑，看着趴在床上的人呼吸起伏，抬臀迎合自己的动作带动细窄的腰腹扭曲成好看的弧度，从下而上托起，可爱的腹肌线条随着呼吸在手掌上跳动，另一只手却用力按上他的肩头，架构好支撑后，Sarawat胯下的动作再没一丝怜惜，进出的快准狠，招招直逼要害，内壁与肉柱的疯狂摩擦仿佛要生出火花，敏感点被高频度的打压，逐渐下沉的腰被Sarawat撑着，想要挣脱的爬行又被按在肩膀的手阻止，满身被折磨的痛楚无法释放，随着指间泄愤到被抓着扭曲变形的床单里去。  
这样的挺动持续了多久Tine已经不记得了，身后那根坚硬如铁的凶器丝毫没有放过他的意思，在畅通无阻的甬道里随意进出，Tine又一次的感受到了因为供血不足脑袋里一片晕眩，身前的空虚感和身后的过分填充形成鲜明的对比，Tine顿时觉得委屈“呜…”  
Sarawat听着身下人的呜咽心里一阵悸动，俯下身去贴着他，被汗水打湿的布料将Sarawat高热的体温传递到Tine光滑的后背。  
“我想看着你…”Tine害羞的将头埋进床褥之间，不仔细分辨怕是都会错过他的声音。  
Sarawat将人小心翼翼的翻过来，趁机终于有机会褪掉碍事的衣物。Tine通身红红的，粉嫩的双唇交换着急促的呼吸，眼神迷离的看着自己，Sarawat俯下身与他四目相对，隐藏在身下的手扶着依然精神的下体慢慢潜入已经熟悉了他形状的孔洞之中，Tine的瞳孔瞬间放大，随着进入的动作下巴仰起了美丽的弧度。Sarawat借机叼住，将人揽进怀里，身下的动作几乎瞬间达到了极速运动，Tine顿时失去了重心，双手攀上Sarawat的肩膀，嘴巴微张着寻找亲吻，终于当一切触感都得到满足时，Tine的鼻腔里呼出了满足的气体，下体摩擦在Sarawat的小腹，丝丝淫水带着情动，乳尖在相拥的胸膛被反复刺激，口腔里翻涌的舌根散发着热度，Tine的理智已经全然当机，双目失神，除了抱着自己带来滔滔不绝快感的人什么都感觉不到了。只是简单原始的律动竟然真的可以让人理智尽失。Sarawat那仿佛要他性命的，毫无怜悯的疯狂挺动让他绝望'够了，够了，不要再做了…'内心无数次的呼喊，而现实中只有肉体碰撞和Sarawat粗重的喘息在耳边回响。  
Tine突然撤出了舌头结束亲吻，Sarawat不解的看着他，Tine细嫩的双手捧着他的头，挺起胸膛用那可爱的红豆吸引他“你帮我舔舔好不好？“  
Sarawat的双眸瞬间注入了讶异，受宠若惊的看着身下的人，从来都是想方设法阻止自己在他胸部找乐子的人，今天却破天荒的说出了这样露骨的话，Sarawat变着花样的去满足他乳尖想要被呵护的欲望，时轻时重的啃咬，柔情蜜意的舔弄，情到浓时Sarawat叼着一边的乳头拉扯出异常的长度，Tine被快感冲击大脑，后穴持续的收缩，抱着Sarawat的头丧失自我的放声呻吟。  
Sarawat抱着完全陷入爱浪的人在倾泻的档口重重撞击，托着Tine的后脑勺将人整个挤在自己怀里，一上一下的带动之间Sarawat低吼着释放出了自己的欲望，怀里的人剧烈的颤抖着，哭哭啼啼的呻吟让人既怜惜又想凌虐。  
Tine已经发泄过两次的可怜肉棒还颤颤巍巍半立着，勉强射出的一点白浊无法缓解假性勃起的疼痛，Sarawat自己还没抽出来，又要去照顾那可怜的欲望，揉搓之间又吞吐出一丝晶莹，被Sarawat涂抹在他的腹间，然后被舔吃干净，一切都太过火太疯狂。  
浑身湿漉漉的再次被Sarawat抱进怀里，还未从情欲里脱离的身体敏感的颤抖，好在Sarawat也耗尽了体力，抱着他只是闭目养神，看着他只是赤裸着上身，连裤子都只是为了放出那巨物而拉开拉链褪了一半。又想到自己被折腾的生死不如的模样，Tine心中一阵郁闷，想要揍他一顿的心在看到Sarawat眼眶边日渐加深的乌青还是软了下来，蜷着身子往他怀里靠，Sarawat下意识的收紧了双臂搂人入怀。  
虽然情潮过后的温存令人愉悦，但如果再来一次，Tine发誓绝对不逞一时口舌之快。

-完-


End file.
